


Love in the time of Lockdown

by Hippolascage



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gerard Way, Omega Verse, Rimming, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippolascage/pseuds/Hippolascage
Summary: A very 2020 A/B/O fic.A pandemic has taken the world by storm and the Government announces a national lockdown in the United States of America.Gerard and his brother Mikey are forced to isolate in their own home when Ray and Frank show up at their front door, just before lockdown begins. Pharmaceutical companies remain open, but with everybody stockpiling on medications, Gerard will soon have to go without his heat suppressants.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	1. Part One

_"We interrupt your channel to bring you breaking news. From tomorrow onwards the United States of America will enter a national lockdown. All non essential shops will close, and essential shops will remain open for online orders and contactless delivery only, this includes pharmaceutical companies. All workplaces are to close and we are encouraging employers to facilitate employees to work from home where possible.You are only permitted to leave the house in the case of emergencies. Hospitals will of course remain open, though we encourage you not to go to ER unless absolutely necessary. The president is to chair a meeting tomorrow morning where more details will follow."_

"Holy shit.. we're entering a lockdown? Has this ever happened before?" Gerard asked with a frown, looking over at his brother who seemed to be just as confused as he was.

"I don't know, probably at some point. Not in our lifetime though, shit.. I didn't realise the pandemic was that serious. Plus it's like, 9 o'clock at night. I can't believe they're only just telling us this now." 

"People have died Mikes," Gerard looked over at his Beta brother with a shocked expression. "How could it not be serious?" 

Mikey turned back to face the TV where a news presenter was reporting the daily cases and death toll. 456,000 cases and 30,933 deaths in the last twenty four hours, it was a new record. Though for the past week, every day was a record breaker. The new disease had only entered the country a month prior, it was all over the world now but scientists were still unsure how it originated. It attacked your lungs, causing pneumonia like symptoms but worse. Without treatment the disease spread to your bloodstream like a cancer, and once that happened, you were worm food. The problem was, there wasn't a treatment. Not yet anyway, so anyone who caught it was under a death sentence. The government said they were working on a cure but no one knew when it would be ready.

"Do you think we might be safer from it, you know, 'cause we're not human?" 

Gerard looked over at his brother with concern. Mikey was hunched up on the sofa with his knees tucked under his chin, and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

"I don't know, Mikes." Gerard said with a sigh. "There hasn't been much reporting on how it effects omegas and betas, or alphas for that matter. Look, I'm sure we'll be fine. We're safe in this house, we just can't leave for a little while. But we'll be okay, I promise." 

"Okay Gee, if you say so." 

Gerard got up and walked to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on. He felt restless already knowing he was going to be locked up for God only knows how long. He was feeling more thankful than ever today that the house his parents left him and Mikey in their legacy was large enough to hopefully combat any sort of cabin fever. 

The doorbell rang just as Gerard was about to pour the coffee, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Mikes? Did you order takeout or something?"

"No, I think that might be Frank and Ray. I'll get it." Mikey called from the living room.

"Wait what? We're going into lockdown Mikey, why is Ray coming over? And who the hell's Fra-" Gerard stopped himself as he heard Mikey opening the door and greeting his friends.

Ray walked into the kitchen to greet Gerard only moments after. "Gerard! How the hell are you? It's been ages!" He had a huge smile on his face that seemed out of place considering the state of the world. His frizzy hair had gotten longer since the last time he saw him, it seemed to only ever grow outwards.

"Hi Ray, it's good to see you. I had no idea you were back in New Jersey. Mikey never mentioned anything."

"Funny story really, me and Frank were renting a place in Ohio and the lease ended yesterday, we were meant to be moving into the new place today back home in Belleville but the estate agents called to say it's been delayed 'cause of the pandemic, so what can you do?" He explained with a chuckle.

"Wait, so you're like homeless now or what?" 

"No not at all, our old place said they'll extend the lease, problem is it took us 8 and a half hours to drive here and it's already late. There's no way we can drive back now, hell we don't even have the keys anymore. And from tomorrow we can't travel." Ray scratched his neck awkwardly but the smile never left his face. Gerard wondered how he could appear so carefree given his situation.

"Shit, well stay here tonight then. I can't kick you out on the street."

"Are you sure, Gee? Frank too?" Shit, the other guy. Gerard completely forgot about him.

"Oh right, yeah.. is he your boyfriend?" 

"You're kidding me? I only like girls, remember." Ray laughed. "Nah, he's alpha like me. I went to college with him. Will it be a problem? The last thing I wanna do is intrude on your life or whatever." 

Gerard thought about it for a second and his mind began to race. He didn't know this Frank guy. What if he was one of those pushy Alpha's who couldn't take no for an answer? Would it be safe to have an Alpha he'd never met in his home? Gerard was on heat suppressants though, he probably didn't even smell like Omega so he figured it would be fine. Gerard stopped in his tracks. _He's Mikey's friend, he must be decent_ he told himself. _He might not even be into guys._ Gerard pondered on that thought for a moment. "Erm, no of course it won't be a problem. Where is he anyway?" 

"Frank! Get in here!" Ray shouted out to the empty doorway, Gerard jumped back slightly.

Gerard smelt him before he saw him, hitting him like a tonne of bricks. God, that scent. He'd never smelled anything like it. It was rich and smokey with a slightly sweet edge to it, like apple wood and vanilla and something else Gerard couldn't put his finger on, something entirely unique, like his own personal brand. 

A short-ish man appeared in the doorway. He had broad shoulders and was littered with tattoos from his fingers up to his neck, peaking out the top of his hoodie. Despite his height, everything about this man screamed Alpha. His dark hair hung messily over his forehead, curling slightly towards the ends. The man looked at Gerard through beautiful Hazel eyes and perfectly arched eyebrows. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Hey, I'm Frank. You must be Gerard." Fuck, his voice was like butter. Deep and husky but somehow still smooth like honey. This man was perfect, Gerard had never seen someone so beautiful. He could have never imagined a man so handsome.

"Oh erm, yeah that's me. You must be Frank. I mean obviously, you just said that. Erm, coffee?" Gerard could feel his cheeks burning up as he stumbled over his words, he was such an idiot. 

Frank just chuckled slightly and shook his head. "I'm good actually, me and Ray must have drank a gallon of coffee today to keep us awake for the drive. If it's possible to overdose on caffeine then one more cup is sure to be the lethal dose." 

Gerard just stared and nodded dumbly, mouth slightly agape. He couldn't believe this man was having such an effect on him. He wasn't even in heat, he didn't even _have_ heats thanks to his pills.

Ray and Frank began chatting amongst themselves, saving Gerard the awkwardness of trying to form a full sentence seeing as that was seemingly impossible right now, Jesus.  
Mikey wandered into to the kitchen a few moments later to Gerard's relief.

"Hey Gee, you met Frankie?" Mikey smiled. "Quit drooling" He whispered as he leaned into Gerard's ear when he brushed passed him.

"Yeah, actually I told Ray that him and Frank can stay here the night. Or as long as they need." he looked at Ray briefly as he spoke. "Is that ok?" He asked, looking back at Mikey.

"Oh, really?" Frank spoke, Gerard swallowed harshly as saliva pooled in his mouth just at the man's voice.

"Yeah, of course. If you want to that is?" 

"We would love to. Thank you, Gerard. That's really kind of you." Frank was looking right into Gerard's eyes as he spoke, it felt like he was looking into his soul. 

Mikey starting babbling on about how fun it was going to be, clearly happy about the situation. Meanwhile Gerard couldn't stop staring at Frank. _It's just cause he's attractive_ Gerard thought to himself. _You have your suppressants, you'll be fine._

Once everyone caught up with eachother they all settled in the living room to watch a movie. There was a large corner couch in the room and a small two seater. Gerard had sat on the two seater in the hopes that Frank might sit next to him, that way they'd have no choice but to be close. Unfortunately though, he went straight to the corner part of the L-shaped couch.

"God, I'm tired." He said. "I could fall asleep here."

"We have two spare bedrooms actually," Mikey chimed in. "If you're tired I can show you to them straight away? I mean, we're on lockdown from tomorrow, we literally have all the time in the world to watch movies."

"That doesn't sound bad actually," Ray spoke through a yawn. "I feel like I could sleep for a year. That drive really took it out of me." 

"Come on then, I'll show you to the rooms." Mikey got up and waited for Frank and Ray to follow, leading them to the upstairs.

When he came back down on his own, Gerard just stared at him with wide eyes and raised brows. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Mikey asked, as he flopped down to where Frank had been sitting.

"Erm, hello? Have you seen that guy? I don't think I've ever seen anyone so perfect."

"Well, you clearly haven't looked at me hard enough." Mikey joked as he dramatically flipped his fringed back in a flamboyant manner. 

"I'm serious Mikes, how am I gonna survive?" 

"Gee, stop being so dramatic. You have your suppressants, you'll be fine. I don't think Frank even knew you were an Omega." 

Gerard just sat back and stared at the ceiling while Mikey turned his attention back to the TV. He was glad he could talk to Mikey about this sort of thing. Him and Mikey weren't actually brothers, not by blood anyway. Gerard's parents had adopted Mikey when he was 10. They felt like brothers, but had a relationship more similar to those of best friends. It was perfect really, it meant they could talk about things that most people couldn't with their own blood, while still having a bond as strong as if they were. 

"I think I'm gonna head to bed too Mikes, I'm pretty tired myself." That was a lie, he wasn't tired at all. He felt like he'd been running on pure adrenaline since Frank walked into his house. He wanted to sleep though, the sooner he fell asleep the sooner he could wake up and stare at Frank some more.

"Okay, night Gee. See you in the morning."

 _It's gonna be a long night._ Gerard thought as he made his way towards his bedroom.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love on the previous chapter. This is my first story and it's really motivated me to keep going with it. This chapter is a little shorter but I'll be uploading part three soon! Hope you are all staying safe x

When Gerard got up the next morning, Ray and Mikey were already awake and sipping coffee at the breakfast bar, chatting idly about the lockdown.

"Morning Gee," Mikey greeted him from behind his coffee mug. He was holding his cup beneath his nose, the steam from the drink fogging up his glasses. 

"Morning Mikes," He mumbled back to his brother. "Mornin' Ray. Did you sleep ok?" 

"Like a baby, seriously. I can't remember the last time I slept that well. I feel great this morning, it's a good day." 

Did Ray ever have anything bad to say? 

"How can you stay so positive? You know we're on lockdown from today, right?" Mikey asked Ray, as if he could read Gerard's thoughts.

Ray just laughed. "I'm not worried. I don't think it will effect us. Not the lockdown, the disease I mean. At least not badly, we're stronger than humans." 

" _You_ are stronger than humans, you're an Alpha. Me and Mikey are Omega and Beta, I don't think we're much stronger than them." Mikey nodded in agreement as Gerard spoke.

"Nah, you should have more faith in your genetic makeup my friend. Sure, you might not be any stronger than a human _physically_ , but your organs are. Much stronger, in fact. You heal quicker than humans, your senses are stronger, your genes and DNA are stronger. I think you'll be fine, Omega. You too, Mikey." He smiled at the both of them.

"Ray?" Gerard spoke quietly, cautiously. "Does Frank know I'm an Omega?" 

Ray just looked at him emphatically, tilting his head slightly. "No, I think he thinks you're Beta like Mikey." Ray was speaking quietly too, matching Gerard's previous tone. "Don't worry, I haven't told him you're Omega, I know you take those pills for a reason. Frank is a good guy though, he wouldn't hurt you. I understand why you're cautious though. Look, if he asks then I'll tell him you're Beta, how about that?"

Gerard nodded gratefully at Ray, feeling overwhelmed at how understanding he was being.

Ray was one of the nicest Alphas Gerard had ever met. A lot of Alphas had a God complex, thinking that they owned any Omega or Beta they came accross. It was a scary world for an unclaimed Beta, even scarier if you were an Omega. It was getting better though, more laws were being brought in to protect Omegas and Betas. Unfortunately though they were a long way off from living in a safe society.

Ray was different, he didn't have a bad bone in his body. As he poured himself his coffee his mind began to wonder about Frank. He really was beautiful, but that didn't make him safe. He was still an Alpha, and Gerard had always been scared of Alphas. It was for that reason he had taken heat suppressants for the last five years. He knew he was safer without having heats and without smelling like Omega.

Speaking of heat suppressants, he hadn't taken his this morning, it was usually the first thing he did when we woke up but it slipped his mind today. 

"I'll be right back." He mumbled out to Mikey and Ray as he made his way to the upstairs bathroom.

There was only one pill left in the pack. _Shit, how did I not notice I was running low?_ he asked himself. He gulped down the pill with a glass of water and reached into his pocket for his phone.

It took him over twenty minutes to get through the the pharmacy, his heart racing the whole time.

"Hi, hello? Yes my name's Gerard Way, I need to order my repeat prescription of suppressants for delivery, it's quite an emergency. I took my last pill this morning." 

"Good morning, Sir. I'm really sorry to inform you but we're experiencing a shortage of heat suppressants, you wouldn't believe how many online orders we recieved last night after the lockdown was announced. We will notify you as soon as we have your medication back in stock and will send it out to your home address as soon as it's available." The woman over the phone explained, sounding bored as if she'd spoken those exact words a hundred times already. She probably had.

Gerard's heart sank. "A shortage? Surely that's not possible. Look, I'm stuck in lockdown with an Alpha I've never met before, I really-" 

"Sir, are you in danger with this Alpha?" The woman over the phone interrupted his rambling.

"No I'm not in danger, he's a friend of my brother but-" 

"Then I'm very sorry Sir but there is nothing we can do. I can assure you we will do everything in our power to get your medication out to you as soon as it's available. Have a nice day, Sir." The phone line went dead.

Gerard sank down onto the cold tiled floor, the phone never leaving his ear as he stared at the wall in the state of shock. 

_No no no, this is bad. What the hell am I gonna do?_ Gerard began to panic, his heart racing and eyes filling up with tears. He hadn't experience a heat in _five_ years. He knew if he had one now it would be bad, way stronger than any normal heat due to taking suppressants for so long.

"No, this can't be happening. Holy shit I'm screwed." He dropped the phone to the floor and his hands found their way to his hair, tugging on his black locks as hot tears escaped his eyes and wet his cheeks.

Frantically he reached for his phone and began Google searching other pharmaceutical companies. He must have rang at least five more, and each one told him the same thing. 

A light knock on the open bathroom door brought him back to reality. Frank was standing in the doorway looking down at Gerard with concern. 

His breath caught in his through as he looked up at the Alpha, fear setting in as he imagined being locked in the house with him while he was in heat. He couldn't just kick him and Ray out, they would have no where to go. _I could live in my car, or set up a tent somewhere in the middle of the forrest_ his mind raced as irrational plans began to form in his head. He knew that he was being stupid, it wasn't safe to do either of those things. 

"Gerard, what's going on? Are you hurt?" 

Gerard stayed silent, frozen with worry about his inevitable upcoming heat. He nodded slightly, getting to his feet and running straight past the Alpha with out looking back.

As soon as he was in his bedroom he closed the door behind him, sliding down it and sitting on the plush carpet.

He was screwed.


	3. Part Three

"Gee, are you ok? Frank said you were upset." Mikey called from the other side of the door.

"Are you alone?" 

"Yeah it's just me, let me in." Gerard got up and opened the door for his brother, ushering him in quickly before closing the door behind them. 

Gerard's eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks stained with tears and his hair was sticking up in all different angles from running his hands through it so many times with worry. 

Mikey whined lowly at the sight of him and took Gerard's hand, guiding him to sit on the bed. He turned towards his brother with a furrowed brow, moving his hands to smooth out his messy hair. 

"What's going on? Please talk to me." 

"I ran out of heat suppressants Mikes. I called, like, a dozen pharmacies and non of them have any in stock." The Omega's bottom lip wobbled as he spoke, his voice unsteady. 

"Are you serious? How could you let yourself run out of heat suppressants?" Mikey astounded, his voice raised with worry.

Gerard cowared away from his brother, his head bowed as fresh tears filled his eyes. "Please don't yell at me, it was a mistake."

"Oh Gee, I'm sorry." The Beta reached out for his Omega brother, his hand resting softly on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to yell, I was just shocked." 

Gerard just nodded his head weakly, twiddling his thumbs in his laps. He felt so stupid that he let himself run out of his pills.

"Look Gee, I'm sure they'll restock soon. You might not have to go long without them." He was just trying to comfort his brother, but the elder didn't look convinced.

Mikey pulled his phone out of his pocket and began researching the Omega's pills. He found out that the effects of the pills can stay in your system for a couple of months after you stop taking them, but it's dependent on the Omega. Some Omegas could have a heat straight away, for others in could take a while longer. He explained all of this to his brother but decided to leave out the part that said he could have a heat straight away, hoping he could reassure him. He felt bad lying to his brother but the last thing he wanted to do was worry him more.

"See? You'll be fine. Plus you've taken those pills for five whole years without a break, so I'd imagine they're well and truly in your system."

"Yeah, maybe. I hope so anyway. Thanks Mikey, that's made me feel a little better." 

Mikey just smiled and leaned in to give his brother a hug.

"Come downstairs, we're watching Dawn of the Dead. Frank thought it was an appropriate movie to watch during a pandemic." Gerard laughed at that.

"Yeah okay, that sounds nice. Do we have popcorn?" 

"Wouldn't watch a movie without it. Come on."

They two brothers made their way downstairs. Gerard knew he looked a mess, but he figured since everyone knew he had been crying he wouldn't need to hide it. Thankfully no one stared as he walked into the living room, and Frank acted as though nothing had happened. Gerard was grateful for that.

He sat closest to Frank, subconsciously facing his body towards him. The Alpha looked over to him with a small smile, pushing the big bowl of popcorn towards the Omega.

Gerard blushed slightly and turned his attention to the movie. He was already a mess around Frank and that was without his hormones playing a part in the equation. He couldn't bare to think about how he would cope when he gets his heat. _IF you get your heat_ his own thoughts corrected him.

Gerard managed to calm himself down after a while, he was able to focus on the movie instead of his racing thoughts. Frank's scent filled his nostrils as he sat there quietly. He was prepared for it now though, unlike the first time he smelled it. The scent made him feel relaxed and safe. It was a nice distraction. Once the movie was over Ray and Mikey went out for a smoke leaving Gerard alone with Frank, he felt his mouth go suddenly dry.

"Do you not smoke?" He asked the Alpha, not knowing what else to say.

"I do sometimes, I can take it or leave it though. I mainly smoke when I'm drinking." The Alpha shrugged. "Hey, are you feeling better? I was worried about you earlier." 

The Omega felt his heart beat a little faster. "Yeah I'm feeling a little better now, thank you." He hoped the Alpha wouldn't ask any more questions on the topic.

Luckily for him, he didn't. They ended up talking about about the lockdown and the pandemic, which led to Frank explaining why he was living in Ohio.

"Things are different in Ohio. Omegas are safer, Alphas aren't as predatory like they are in Jersey. It's just a nicer place in that sense, but New Jersey is my home. Ray's too, and we missed it. We knew we couldn't stay away forever, no matter how dangerous it can be." 

"Why do you care about that?" Gerard asked before he could stop himself. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. It's just that you're an Alpha, and you look like a strong one at that, you're safe wherever you go."

"True, but it doesn't mean I enjoy living in a society where Alphas take whatever they want and _whoever_ they want. I know Alphas have these natural instincts and urges, Omegas too. Even Betas like yourself do." Gerard cringed at that but stayed silent. "But that doesn't mean we have to give in to those all the time. Some Alphas just force themselves onto Omegas, they don't give a shit if they want it or not. It's fucked up." 

Gerard nodded, not really knowing what to say. Of course he agreed, he just didn't trust his tongue right now. He was glad that Frank was similar to Ray with his values though.

"So, what about you?" The Alpha asked.

"Me? What about me?" 

"Alphas can be just as forceful with Betas as they are with Omegas, you must have an opinion on it surely?" 

Gerard wasn't sure how to take that, it felt as though it was a trick question. "I- well I guess.. I don't-" 

"Gee, you should see the storm out there! It's perfect weather for horror movies." Mikey enounced as he walked back into the living room with Ray. _Saved by the bell._

The rest of the night passed by quickly. They watched more movies and ate too much popcorn. Gerard was grateful he wasn't left alone with Frank again that night.

\---

Gerard woke up the next morning with a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was the first day without his pills and he felt sick at the thought of it.

He rang the pharmaceutical companies again but none of them had any suppressants in stock yet. _Can't they just make some more?_

He hopped in the shower and got ready for the day. Not that he had anywhere to go, but he was making an effort to stick to some sort of routine. He ended up staying in his room until two in the afternoon, worried that the effects of his pills had worn off already. He didn't _feel_ any different but he couldn't help but worry.

Mikey had texted him a few times already asking how he was and if he was going to come downstairs some time today. Eventually Gerard couldn't stand staying in his room any longer, he was hungry and hadn't even had any caffeine yet.

Once he was downstairs he made himself some coffee in the kitchen and went to find the others in the living room, but when he got there Frank was sitting on the couch on his own.

"Where's Mikey and Ray?" 

Frank looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, hey Gee. Finally decided to get up? They're outside, think they're having a smoke and watching the storm. It rained all through the night and doesn't look like it's gonna stop any time soon." 

Gerard nodded and went to sit on the two seater couch, as far away from Frank as possible. 

"Do I smell or something?" Frank laughed.

"What? No, of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't-" 

"Gerard, chill. I'm just fucking with you. Come sit over by me, it's closer to the fire. You'll get cold over there." 

Gerard just swallowed and got up to sit closer to Frank. He didn't want to say no to the Alpha, and it _was_ nice being closer to the fire.

"Mikey was right, storms really are the perfect weather for horror movies. We should totally have a slasher fic marathon today." Frank began chatting casually to him about the Sceam movie. He was shocked to find out Gerard had never seen them.

"What? I can't believe you've never seen them, man. They're one of the greatest slasher movies of all time! And you call yourself a horror fan, I'm disappointed in you." 

Gerard laughed and held his hands up in a fake surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! If it means that much to you I'll watch them." 

"You better watch them, if you don't I'll hunt you down and kill you _Scream_ style." The Alpha squinted his eyes and pulled his hood up over his head, wiggling his arms in the air and mocking the character.

Gerard tipped his head back and laughed at Frank's impression. Before he knew what was happening, a hand was in his hair, not pulling it but holding his head in place. When he opened his eyes Frank's face was right next to his. Gerard kept laughing, thinking this was all part of the Alpha's act. 

Frank moved down and began sniffing at the Omega's neck before leaning back slightly to look at Gerard, his eyes tracing over his face. "Are you an Omega?" 

Gerard felt the colour drain out of his cheeks. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. 

"Yes." He whispered weakly, shutting his eyes. He felt ashamed but had no idea why.

"I didn't smell you before," the Alpha spoke as he leaned back into the crook of Gerard's neck, pressing his nose against his scent gland. "Why couldn't I smell you before?" 

"I-I was on heat suppressants." The Omega whispered. "I ran out yesterday, no where is selling them at the minute." 

"Gerard, that _smell_. How can you smell so good?" The hand in Gerard's hair tightened slightly, forcing his head back even more. The Omega whined as he held his body as still as possible, not trusting himself to move. He didn't feel afraid of the Alpha, not like he thought he would. He let the Alpha continue to smell him, he swore at one point he felt his lips brush softly against the sensitive gland. He could feel his pants tighten as his dick began to swell and twitch at Frank's touch.

Before Gerard knew what was happening Frank shot up off the sofa and took a few steps back, moving slowly away from the Omega. "Gerard I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." 

The Alpha left the room before Gerard could say anything, leaving him sat there panting, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


	4. Part Four

Gerard didn't know how long he sat in the same spot for staring at the fire. He couldn't make sense of what just happened. Did Frank not like him? He said he smelt good but he looked so offended afterwards, like he'd regretted what he'd done straight away. Gerard felt horrible. How could he have ever thought someone like Frank would be interested in him? He must have been delusional.

"Gerard?" Ray's soft voice brought him out of his day dream. "Why are you crying?" 

He looked up at Ray, not even realising he had been crying. His brought his hands up to his wet cheeks, confirming that he had. 

Mikey appeared from behind Ray looking at Gerard with a worried expression. "Gee? What's going on?" 

The Omega couldn't hold it in anymore and began blubbering like a baby. Tears fell freely from his eyes as she attempted to speak. "F-frank, he.. he-" Gerard gave up trying to explain, his head fell into his hands as he sobbed.

"Did he hurt you?" Ray asked, kneeling in front of Gerard as he tried to pry his hands away from his face. He couldn't speak, he just shook his head. Ray stood up and whispered something to Mikey before leaving the room.

"Gee, it's just me now. Ray's gone, what's happened?" The beta spoke softly as he sat down next to his brother. Gerard had always been sensitive but it wasn't like him to cry this much over nothing. Something _must_ have happened.

"I'm so embarrassed Mikes." The Omega managed to say between tears. "I- I thought he liked me. He found out I'm an Omega. He _smelt_ me. He was so close Mikes, his face was right here." His hand moved to his neck where the Alphas nose and lips where earlier, stroking the skin as if he was reliving the memory. "Then he was gone. He looked at me like he was disgusted, like he couldn't believe what he'd done."

Mikey felt anger bubbling inside of him. "I'll kill him for hurting you." He spoke out through gritted teeth.

"Don't be stupid Mikey, you're a beta. He'd kill you first. It's not his fault really. Look at me Mikes, I was stupid to think he would want me." 

"Don't say that! You are gorgeous, Gee. Who wouldn't want you?" Mikey replied.

"Frank." 

Mikey didn't have an answer to that - what could he say? He pulled the Omega in for a hug, not knowing what else to do.

Ray and Frank walked into the living room after a few minutes, interrupting the brother's embrace. Mikey looked up and scowled at Frank but quickly bowed his head in submission, his instincts taking over as he remember Frank was Alpha.

Frank either didn't see or didn't care, his eyes were fixed on the crying Omega. 

"Gerard, can we talk?" The Omega nodded and Ray and Mikey left the room to give them some privacy.

"Look, I'm really-" 

"Can I talk first?" Gerard spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt Alpha, I just have some things I want to say." Frank growled lowly at the smaller man calling him 'Alpha', his instincts taking control. He cleared his throat to try and cover up the growl, not wanting the Omega to think he was angry. 

"Go ahead, Gerard. What is it you want to say?" 

The Omega took a deep breath, giving himself a second to prepare what he wanted to say. "I just wanted to say that you don't need to worry about earlier. I'd honestly rather we pretended it never happened. I would actually prefer we didn't talk about it at all. I know that it was a mistake, and I would really appreciate it if we could leave it in the past." 

Frank was taken aback, he hadn't expected Gerard to say that. He'd been prepared to tell Gerard how he felt, to tell him how much the Omega had been driving him crazy even before he even _knew_ he was an Omega. He didn't want to overstep any more boundaries than he already had though, so all he could do was nod.

"Of course, whatever you want Gerard." Frank didn't expect the Omega to pull him into a hug but he quickly snaked his arms around Gerard's torso and held him close against his chest. His head was resting on the Omega's shoulder, his face dangerously close to where he had attacked his neck earlier that day. He held his breath to block the Omega's hypnotising scent, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist it.

_Remember who you are._ The Alpha told himself, _you are not a predator like those other Alphas._

\--- 

The next few days passed by with little drama. Frank had been avoiding getting too close to Gerard. Trying to keep a safe distance proved difficult when they were in lockdown sharing the same house.   
Overall everything was fine though, and Gerard did a good job in pretending the other day never happened. Surprisingly, it didn't feel awkward. They all watched movies together, drank beer and played board games. At some point they all knew they would go out of their minds with boredom, but for now they were able to entertain themselves.

Gerard woke up in a sweat one night, his body felt like it was on fire, burning from his stomach up to his ears. He went to the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face when he felt something sticky between his legs. Instinctively he snaked his hands under his pants and between his thighs. _Slick._

"Fuck." He muttered to himself. He took his pants off and looked down at his hard dick as if it wasn't his own. _Mikey said this wouldn't happen._

Before he could get too distracted with his problem, he pulled his trousers back on and made his way back to his bedroom. _Need Frank-_ his thoughts raced. _Need Frank's thick alpha knot._

Frank was standing in the hallway outside of his bedroom, staring at Gerard as he froze in his tracks. Before the Omega could take a breath Frank had him pinned against the nearest wall, restraining his hands high above his head. 

"Gerard," he growled, "you're in heat." He leaned into the Omega's neck and licked a stripe up the damp flesh, digging his tongue into his scent gland. He suddenly let go of the Omega and backed away, just like the last time

"No, please." Gerard whined, "please Alpha, I need you." 

Frank examined the Omega, his hands were still obediently above his head, he felt his dick twitch at the sight of his submission. 

"Are you sure?" He asked.

The Omega just nodded, staring at Frank with wide pleading eyes. That was all the confirmation he needed. He was pressed up against Gerard in a flash, his hands pinning his arms above his head once more. 

"Fucking hell Omega, you have no idea what you've been doing to me." He nuzzled into the taller man's neck, licking and nibbling and biting the sensitive skin before he attacked his lips. It was heated straight away as Frank shoved his tongue into the Omega's mouth. He didn't have time for any formalities, he needed to taste the Omega _now._

He picked Gerard up and threw him over his shoulder, causing the Omega to squeal. Frank kicked open his bedroom door and tossed Gerard onto his bed before climbing on top of him. His hands slid all over his body, lifting his shirt up and squeezing his nipples. Gerard whined and raised his chest up towards Frank's touch as his nipples hardened under the Alpha's calloused fingertips. Frank lowered his head and proceeded with sucking his nipples, he bit down and felt his dick twitch at the Omega's moan. 

"You like that, little Omega?" He asked before biting down harder. His hand slid up the Omega's chest and wrapped around his throat, resulting in a pool of fresh slick leaking between his legs. Frank smirked at that and Gerard blushed, knowing the Alpha could smell his heat. 

Frank ripped Gerard's pants off in one swift movement. He pulled his shirt up and Gerard lifted his arms above his head to allow the Alpha to remove it. He rolled the shirt up his body but stopped when it reached the Alpha's eyes, blindfolding him. Gerard moaned when he realised what Frank had done. 

"Stay like that Omega, don't move." 

"Please Alpha, it hurts. Please touch me." 

"Oh I'll do more than that, sweetie." Frank lowered himself between Gerard's legs and pushed his thighs up. He needed to taste him. Without wasting any time he buried his head between the Omega's thighs, digging his tongue into his wet hole. His slick tasted amazing, sweet and musty and _addictive._ Gerard almost screamed when he felt Frank's tongue attacked his hole, fresh slick spilling out of him and onto the Alpha's tongue and face. 

Frank continued to lick the Omega's hole, digging his tongue inside every so often and fucking him with his tongue. The noises he made were delicious. When Frank began sucking at his hole Gerard really couldn't take anymore.

"Alpha please, I'm gonna cum if you carry on. Please Alpha." 

"Fuck Gerard, just from my tongue? Cum for me little Omega. I want to feel your hole clench around my tongue. Cum for me." Once Frank dug is tongue back into his opening it only took the Omega a few more seconds before he was screaming Frank's name, his thighs shook as he came, slick and cum pooring out of him like an explosion. Frank kept going until he knew the Omega was over sensitive, his hole weakly twitching around his tongue.

"Fuck little Omega, you are truly something else." He leaned up to remove the shirt from Gerard's eyes and bent his head down to kiss him passionately.

"Please," the Omega spoke when Frank came up for air. "I want to taste you." 

Frank just smirked down at the Omega and squeezed tightly on his throat, causing the other man to gasp for air.   
He moved on top of Gerard and straddled his chest, his knees rested on the Omega's biceps keeping him in place, his dick just inches away from his face. He used the man's shirt to tigh his hands together and bound him to the metal headboard. 

"You gonna let me fuck your tight little throat, Omega?" Gerard nodded his head frantically, his half hard dick twitching slightly at the words, his thighs drenched with fresh slick. Frank smirked down at him. 

"Can you click your fingers for me with your hands bound?" Gerard experimentally clicked his fingers, answering the Alpha's question. "Good. I want you to click your fingers if you need to me stop and I will straight away. Understood?" The Omega just nodded, whining in his throat, desperate to taste the Alpha.

Frank didn't waste much more time. He moved up higher onto Gerard's body. His thighs were pressed against Gerard's ears blocking his hearing slightly. Slowly, he guided his dick down into the Omega's mouth. He moaned as he felt the man's wet hot mouth around him. 

He began to thrust into his mouth, carefully at first to allow him to get used to the feeling. Frank was big, bigger than anyone he had ever been with. Frank looked down at the Omega and moaned at the side. 

"You look beautiful like this, Omega." He moaned. "Arms tied above your head, your body trapped by mine, my cock in your mouth. You're perfect." Gerard moaned around his dick that sent vibrations up his shaft. Frank sped up, fucking the Omega's mouth with force. Gerard tried to suck his cock but Frank was fucking his throat too fast for him to be able to do anything, so he just let his jaw fall slack as the Alpha rammed into him. Frank moaned when his tip hit the back of Gerard's throat and held it there for a few seconds, nuzzling his pubes against the man's face, his balls resting on the Omega's wet chin. He pulled back and eyed Gerard carefully, looking for any sign that he wasn't into this, he couldn't find one.  
He continued to fuck Gerard's throat with force, causing the Omega to cough and gag whenever his dick hit the back of his throat. Frank kept an eye on his hands so that he could stop immediately if he saw Gerard click his fingers.

He felt his knot begin to throb and pulse slightly, Frank knew he wouldn't last as long as he wanted to fucking the Omega's face. He pulled back and stared down at the mess he had made. Pre cum was spilling out of Gerard's mouth and saliva coated his chin and cheeks, dripping onto the pillow beneath him.

"Are you ok, Omega?" 

"Yes," Gerard breathed out, his voice was wrecked. "Please fuck me, I need your cock. Please."

"I'll fuck you 'til you can't sit down for a week. Do you need me to prep you?" 

"No, I want to feel the stretch. Please Alpha, it- it hurts." 

Frank got off the Omega's chest and crawled down to his legs, pushing them apart and pushing his cock into him without any warning. Gerard out the dirtiest moan he had ever head, his cheeks blushed with embarrassment but Frank just praised him.

"Dont't hide your moans, Omega. You sound beautiful." 

Frank began fucking him hard, thrusting into him at a brutal pace. All Gerard could do was lie back and take it, completely overwhelmed with pleasure and over sensitivity. Frank could feel the man's hole pulsating around his cock, he knew he was close. He reached down and grabbed Gerard's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. The Omega was moaning non stop, unable to control his voice. 

"Alpha, I'm close. I- God please, can I cum for you. Please please-" He trailed off and muttered incoherent words, far too gone to form a proper sentence. Frank was pounding into his prostate with every thrust now, forcing pre cum to leak from his head like a dripping tap.

"Yes, cum for me Omega. Let me feel you cum around me." A few more thrusts and strokes of his cock has Gerard screaming with pleasure as his body lifted off the bed while he came. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling as though he might pass out from the pleasure.

"Knot me, Alpha. Please knot me." He pleaded.

"Are you sure, Omega? You know once I start I can't stop." 

"Please, I'm sure. I want you to knot me, want you to claim me. I'm yours." 

The Alpha growled at that and continued to thrust into the man's over sensitive hole harder than before.  
Gerard whined as he felt Frank's knot swelling inside of him, stretching him out. Frank's thrusts slowed down as his knot bound him to Gerard. 

"That's it Omega. Fuck- you can take it." He moaned.

Gerard had never felt so full, he couldn't believe how big the Alpha's knot was. Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, Frank was moaning into his ear as he came. His knot was contracting inside of him but wasn't getting any bigger to Gerard's relief. It felt amazing, but he wasn't sure if he could take it growing any bigger.

"Fuck, little Omega. You truly are perfect." Frank rolled himself and Gerard onto their sides, his knot still keeping him attached to the Omega's body.

"You're mine." He said.

"Yours, Alpha. I'm yours." 

"I thought you didn't like me." The Omega spoke after a few moments, his voice sounding vulnerable. "You looked so disgusted before." 

"Sweetie, no. It was the opposite." Frank spoke as she stroked his Omega's hair, kissing the man's forehead. "I was disgusted in myself, disgusted that I couldn't control myself around you. I thought I was becoming the exact type of Alpha that I hated. I was wrong though, the reason I couldn't control myself around you was because you're my mate. I just didn't know it yet." 

Gerard looked up at him with tears in his eyes as he leaned in to plant a delicate kiss on his Alpha's lips.

"Yours."


End file.
